Oubli
by Hippowdon
Summary: Mélangez un appartement trop grand, un oubli de clé et Jude qui arrive comme par magie, vous obtiendrez un Caleb... de très mauvaise humeur. [One-shot]


Tout à d'abord, euh, bonjour à tous ! Aaaah, je suis trop stressée de publier ma première fiction... Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, ce ne sont pas les noms japonnais. Euh, que dire d'autre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Je ne savais pas trop pour le rating mais sachez que c'est quand même assez vulgaire... Heum, je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture si ça vous intéresse !

* * *

><p>Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi, alors qu'il venait d'emménager dans un appartement x, il fallait qu'il oublie ses clés le premier jour ?! LE PREMIER JOUR !<p>

« Mais t'es qu'un pauvre type mon vieux… » pensa Caleb pour lui-même. Il avait 16 ans, était de taille moyenne, le crâne rasé hormis une mèche brune fièrement dressée. Il était considéré comme une racaille, un rebelle. Il avait d'ailleurs fait partie d'une des meilleures équipes de foot. Mais non, il fallait qu'il oublie ses putains de clés. Et qu'il était putain d'amoureux. Et d'un putain de garçon. « Mais quelle vie de merde bon dieu… »

Notre protagoniste était arrivé dans le couloir de son appartement après quelques minutes devant l'immeuble, à attendre qu'un voisin sorte ou rentre pour pouvoir se mettre au chaud. Car oui, en plus, il faisait froid. En été. Une vraie vie de merde. Il avait pris l'ascenseur par pure flemme d'emprunter les escaliers. Mais évidemment, il était plein. Une famille nombreuse. « Une grosse vache et ses bébés porcs. » pensa-t-il. Alors oui, une vache ne donne pas des cochons, mais la colère lui rongeait les neurones. Et évidement encore, il avait oublié à quel étage il logeait. Après donc avoir essayé les trois quarts de ces putains d'étages, il avait trouvé le sien, reconnaissable aux murs assez sales. Heureusement qu'il était observateur. Et il s'était assis devant sa porte, résolu à attendre quiconque pourrait le sortir de là. Personne, quoi.

Après des minutes passées devant son nouveau chez-soi qui lui semblaient des heures, il se leva, balança son sac contre celle-ci, et la traita de « conasse à pas t'ouvrir quand je le veux, à quoi tu sers bordel, juste à me casser mes couilles ou merde ?! ». Après cette tirade digne d'un grand écrivain, on lui avait ouvert. Hein, quelqu'un ici ? Oh merde, c'était pas la bonne porte. Oh merde, c'était un grand black véner. « Désolée, trompé de porte, tch. » Il ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi, mais c'était passé, et le voisin a refermé sa porte comme si de rien n'était.

Alors il s'était rassis devant cette fois ci la bonne porte. Il dormirait ici, tant pis. Des bruits de pas, dans les escaliers, les couloirs, à l'intérieur des appartements, ou l'insupportable mécanisme de l'ascenseur. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : Penser à « lui ». Oui, lui, Jude Sharp, le grand stratège et tout ça. Et accessoirement le seul connard qui a osé perturber notre cher Caleb. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi ? C'était honteux, stupide, bizarre, tout ce qu'il n'était pas ! Bon aussi, les douches à ses côtés alors que tous deux avaient leurs 14 piges, ça avait joué. Et puis y'avait que des mecs dans l'équipe, c'était soi être gay soit être puceau. En fait, il était gay et puceau, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ait choisi. Alors que le brun se perdait dans ses pensées, à repenser au corps ruisselant de gouttelettes et terriblement sexy de celui qu'il aimait…

« -Caleb ?

-Quoi enco… JUDE ? … MAIS MERDE TU FOUS QUOI ICI ? »

-En fait, j'habite juste là –il désigna la porte voisine du brun- et je rentre chez moi. Tu comprends ou... ?

-Te fous pas de moi. Tu fous vraiment quoi ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Et je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je… Moi aussi. Je viens d'emménager.

-Mais t'as pas tes clés ? Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux. »

Oh merde, merde, merde. Caleb se sentait rougir, encore assis par terre, ne sachant que répondre. Il aurait voulu être doux, reconnaissant envers son héros. Le prince charmant qui sauvait la princesse du méchant dragon. En l'occurrence, le dragon était un misérable trousseau de clés. Et voilà que dès que Jude était présent, ses pensées vaguaient là où il ne voulait pas, s'entremêlant sans cesse sans pouvoir s'épuiser, elles s'enlaçaient comme il aurait voulu le faire avec le stratège. Un douloureux ballet amoureux…

« -Caleb ? Caleb ?! Hé, tu m'entends ?

-Quoi encore ?! Non, j'ai pas mes putains de clés et je suis dans ce putain de couloir depuis plusieurs putains d'heures ! »

Non mais pourquoi répondre ça, franchement ?! Pourquoi la colère prenait-elle toujours le dessus ? Pourquoi il regrettait chaque mot dit à Jude ? Pourquoi, lui, Caleb Stonewall, devait-il subir CA ?

Soudain, le brun sentit une emprise forte sur lui. Pas comme une tape amicale dans le dos, ou une main affectueusement posé sur son épaule. Non, c'était plus fort, plus chaud, plus doux, plus… agréable. Le châtain s'était accroupi pour prendre le rebelle dans ses bras. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« -Jude, arrête !

-…

-Réponds quand je te parle merde ! »

Le stratège resserra son emprise et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du brun, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes, savourant chacun l'instant. La présence de l'autre était si chaude… Ils se collaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, au plus proche possible. Le châtain avait le nez plongé dans le coup de l'autre. Puis, il releva la tête et fixa le 2e stratège. « Des putains de yeux… » pensa ce dernier. Jude prononça ces mots qui semblaient être les derniers :

« -Tu me réponds si je t'embrasse toi ?

-Non.

-… »

Le châtain baissa les yeux et commença à se relever. Il sentit l'autre l'attraper en tirant ses vêtements et se figea.

-Bordel. C'est à MOI de t'embrasser.

-Caleb… Je t'aime…

-Pas moi. » Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Pas du tout. Je te hais. » Et prit fin à cette interminable attente. Comment résister à ces lèvres qui l'appelaient sans cesse ? Ce serait un supplice. Un putain de supplice.


End file.
